


Please

by shutupeccles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur has banished his unfaithful wife and Merlin is gradually finding a place in Arthur's bathtub and bed. Does he know how deeply he has always been embedded in Arthur's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Merlin had one hand entwined with Arthur's as the young king expertly whacked him off. The warlock's other hand worked the bottom length of Arthur's erection as its head bumped against the base of his balls which Arthur's free hand squeezed to meet every push. Merlin felt the beginnings of a wet trail from his partner's pre-come with each sliding movement and pressed his back hard against the firm chest. Arthur tried to adjust his trajectory back slightly and upwards but Merlin wouldn't let him.  
  
"Please Merlin..." the king pleaded, urgent need in his voice palpable.  
"No." Merlin's response was gentle yet determined.  
"Let me come inside you. I don't care where or how...please, now...god." The hoarse whispers carried only a remnant of Arthur's natural authority; this was almost pure begging.  
  
Merlin shifted slightly making Arthur thrust further forward so their cocks touched. He used both hands and varying tension in his thighs to make them come together, bending back as Arthur bent forward so each rested their head against the other's opposite shoulder. Arthur bit hard, growling into the wound like a vicious predator going for the kill as Merlin simply cried out "Cor blimey!" with a strangled yelp. Arthur would normally have laughed himself breathless at this unusual end to proceedings as he let natural shrinkage draw him back with that delectable tickle that made them both moan, instead he rolled back in angry disappointment.  
  
"God you're a tease!"  
Merlin had no reply to that.  
"I seriously doubt you love me."  
"If I didn't love you Arthur, I would never have let you or any man touch me like that at all!"  
He'd never meant to reveal that particular secret and regretted blurting it out immediately. His remorse deepened when he saw the pain this revelation caused. Hurt was visible in every muscle of Arthur's body, hurt that was quick to become anger since his former queen's infidelity eight months ago.  
"So I'm just a pity lay? Alright for a mutual pull or to suck you off but that's it?" Wrathful words could not hide the fear in his heavenly blue eyes.  
Merlin placed drying fingertips on Arthur's chin and kissed the thinly pressed lips, keeping his eyes open so Arthur was forced to see into them. Eventually the blond responded timidly, silent tears trailng as he closed his eyes. Merlin gently pulled back and again commanded his gaze.  
"I'm sorry I can't give you want you want Arthur. I do love you, I do, and I would do anything for you but not...that. I just can't."  
Merlin tried to kiss him again but he turned resolutely away.  
"Get out." he commanded into his pillow. "Prepare my bath, a deep hot one. Then sod off."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Arthur had been king for less than two years and although now fully aware of Merlin's magical abilities, he retained the warlock in his position as manservant. Too many changes still needed to be made in Camelot before his dearest friend could reveal his true nature to more than a trusted few and Arthur felt this was the most efficient way to keep him safe.  
  
Trusted few... Guinevere had been one of the trusted few. Unfaithful...blast it!   
   
At first he thought his unexpected attraction to his friend began with the fact that Merlin was quite obviously the physical opposite of his wife. It was after all impossible to confuse a curvey dark woman with a skinny pale man. After thinking about it a bit he realised it was more than that. He had always had faith in Merlin's affectionate friendship, while always questioning Gwen's involvement with Lancelot. Had she only accepted Arthur's attentions because Uther had banished the other? Shit. Truth was: he still missed her, who wouldn't? She was great company, had so much empathy and love to share--too much love as it turned out. He'd always missed Merlin more though. Not that he'd been physically attracted to him all these years, god no! That was a recent development, but Merlin's smile, laughter and companionship sustained Arthur through the darkest trials of his adult life. Even those petty insults they traded made mountainous burdens easier to bear.  
  
Merlin was the only person he had ever trusted implicitly. Learning the truth of Merlin's birth had not changed that, not for long anyway. Arthur knew him well enough to understand he never did anything without a reason, no matter how pathetic that reason may be, and there were certainly plenty of valid reasons for keeping that particular secret.   
  
So what were his reasons for letting Arthur at least partially between his legs???  
  
"Bath's ready," the beloved voice called from the next room without offering any clues.   
"Thank you," he called, rising from the bed and pulling on rumpled pants from the floor. Considering what state Merlin had been seeing him in lately, this was a bit pointless, but he was feeling terribly vulnerable and nothing makes a man more vulnerable than no pants. "Sorry for snapping at you," he continued, making his way to the bath, "Best if you take the rest of the day off anyway. I just need to be alone, think a bit."  
Merlin pulled the _you're not thinking of doing something stupid while I'm not looking are you?_ face he had often worn in the first weeks following Gwen's betrayal. Arthur's silent frown in response must have put his mind at ease because he nodded and left. Arthur dropped his pants and eased into the bath faintly steaming in their favourite position right beside the fireplace. Merlin had even built up the fire as usual so both water and bather would better retain their heat. Perfect! Except for recent memories associated with the tub. He tried to relax and not remember, just as Merlin was trying not to...  
  
~~~~~

So many recent events had involved that bathtub, starting of course with something stupid. Merlin still didn't know how he managed to trip and fall backwards across the thing: thighs bruised on one rim, head bumped on the opposite and Arthur's startled yelp as he landed in his lap. The sudsy blond knelt to examine his injury after pulling his head out from under the water.

"You really are a clumsy dolt sometimes. You're going to have a lovely big goose egg here," he barely brushed soft lips against the spot, "Kissed all better..." they exchanged awkward expressions, "Sorry Merlin, don't know what brought that on. Promise it won't happen again." They laughed it off as Arthur pushed him up and out of the bath, but something about Arthur's tone didn't sit right. Only a few days later Arthur pulled a muscle in his left shoulder and Merlin offered to wash his back and hair like he did whenever Arthur was injured in the past.

"No. It's fine, I can manage."  
"Don't be stupid." They continued talking as usual, the odd incident never referred to by either. Then as Merlin leaned over to rinse the last of the soap from the golden hair Arthur leaned up and kissed him quite deliberately, one hand holding his dark hair as the other reached for his waist.  
  
"Is this going to happen every time you wash?"  
"I certainly hope so...I mean, not all the time. No?" he hurriedly amended as Merlin's expression became increasingly confused, "At least once more. Please?" he continued meekly, pulling their lips together again. His emotional plea had been impossible to resist and his mouth felt absolutely amazing so Merlin made no objection. Merlin felt more than his lips respond but kissing was as far as they went.  
  
Almost a fortnight later Merlin had exhausted himself to the point of collapse banishing a demonic creature to a rift between the mortal and immortal realm. Arthur carried him from where he fell up to the servant's rooms adjoining the king's suite. Arthur had some other servants drag the tub in and fill it with comfortably hot water while he bundled Merlin in all the blankets he could find and built up the fire. After the staff left he stripped his friend down, lifted him into his arms and stepped into the bath, propping the weak figure against his fully clothed body as he sat. Arthur roughly chafed limp hands and arms to improve circulation muttering "Don't you die, don't die Merlin, you're not allowed to die, I love you too much, don't die" until he felt Merlin's pulse strengthen, then he held him close and kissed his cheek. "I love you," he whispered softly into his ear then kissed it, then his neck, then his shoulder; hands moving with increasing hunger across his chest and shoulders. Merlin breathed a sigh of contented pleasure and leaned his head further back against Arthur's shoulder only to receive Arthur's lips against his own. Arthur noticed Merlin's growing interest and felt his own swell rapidly against Merlin's slender backside. One hand continued to pin Merlin to his chest as the other slowly made its way to tease Merlin further into life. The shocked sigh into his mouth as Merlin reflexively shifted his hips in response gave him intense pleasure and he continued to occupy Merlin's lips with his own as he slowly but surely jacked him off. Coming in his own bedraggled trousers was a small price to pay for the thrill of making Merlin wiggle and moan like that on top of him.  
  
Completely drained in more ways than one Merlin had almost immediately fallen asleep in his sovereign's embrace. Arthur waited until the water temperature began to feel uncomfortable before lifting his loved one out and drying him off without waking him. Covering the wonderfully naked form with blankets and emptying the spoofy water out the window with a bucket, Arthur wondered whether he hoped Merlin would remember or forget the experience. Having that possibly resentful yet still altogether tempting body only inches away from him did not help him gain the rest he needed. A little before dawn he chose remember as a naked Merlin rolled over behind him and repaid the favour, bringing him to a level of climax he'd never experienced before. Neither of them were able to think properly of anything else for days and they almost skinned each other in the following week.  
 

Their most recent 'first' occurred eleven days ago, again thanks to the bath. They had been bathing together (not for the first time) and things progressed from casually washing and talking to grabbing and moaning (not for the first time). Merlin suspected warm water was an aphrodisiac to Arthur.Arthur had knelt between Merlin's legs, one hand supporting water softened buttocks, the other pulling sexually hardened shaft, when Merlin lifted his hips as Arthur's active hand slid down. Something about the sight of Merlin's knob poking up through his hand and just out of the water enthralled Arthur and Merlin became caught up in watching Arthur's fascination. Eventually he wiggled some more with an "Ohhh" as the blond head suddenly dipped as he thrust upward, the unexpected flick of Arthur's tongue against the upward sweep of his head sent lightning through his entire body, holding him still. Arthur slid his knees under Merlin's bum to raise him higher out of the water, allowing both hands to move and squeeze as his tongue repeatedly travelled from groove to Merlin's slit and back. Merlin gripped the nape of his own neck as the other clutched the rim of the tub to stop himself grabbing Arthur's head and fucking his face full force. Once enough clear liquid had seeped from Merlin to lubricate his knob Arthur retracted has tongue, pursed his lips to wet them with Merlin's stickiness and then slid them slowly open and down to clamp them just below the rim of the head, tongue against the most sensitive join of head to shaft as Merlin whimpered _fuck, fuck, fuck, holy fucking fuck._ It took just one hard suck for Melin to erupt  into that gorgeous mouth with a scream. Arthur gagged, not expecting the explosion of hot fluid to hit the back of his throat so quickly. He pinched Merlin's tip back between fingers and thumb to keep him hard as he spat into the fire.  
"God Merlin, you could have warned me."  
"Sorry," Merlin whispered weakly.  
Arthur laughed throatily and wrapped his mouth back around him and continued sucking just the tip until Merlin's load was completely spent. He had thought Arthur's agile fingers fantastic enough but remembering the feel of the man's mouth caused him to shamefully crack a hard on at random intervals throughout the rest of the day. They began sleeping together in either his regular servant's bed or the king's oversized one with not one night spent alone since. Some nights they just lay in a tangle of limbs, lips occasionally brushing the other's neck or shoulder. Most nights however were far more energetic.  
  
Merlin's attempts to orally stimulate Arthur were less successful. He couldn't get off on giving it like Arthur did and gave up trying. Truth was Arthur didn't care that Merlin was inexperienced. He certainly never compared his oral skills to the talented Guinevere, not even in thought. His mouth was warm and wet and Merlin, that was all that mattered. He just wanted to be as close as he could get but Merlin refused to let him in anywhere.  
  


~~~~~  
  
Arthur couldn't understand Merlin's reluctance regarding this last point of contact, but then it wasn't his arse. Arthur Pendragon sheathed a formidable weapon in those trousers and Merlin did not want that double-handed broadsword threatening his narrow passage! It was fine for Gwen to cry out " _Harder/faster/deeper Arthur!"_ \--women were designed to let entire small scale humans travel through their corridor. Merlin had a slender, fragile build to begin with. One thrust with that throbbing Excalibur would split him in half! He refused to let so much as a pinky finger gain entry, convinced as he was that the inevitable conclusion would leave him a pulverised paraplegic.  
  
As night fell Merlin didn't know how long Arthur wanted to be left alone and wasn't sure whether to head for his own bed or not. He met two familiar chamber maids completing his regular servant's duties in the king's rooms. They exchanged saucy smirks before greeting Merlin with bobbed curtsies. Something about the sparkle in their dark brown eyes made him uncomfortable. His gaze fell to the shorter brunette's ample bosom and narrow waist and was surprised to find he still found the sight of Rose's figure rather tantalising. He'd believed his relationship with Arthur would erase those kind of responses.  
  
"Perhaps not," the older servant murmured and she and Rose made an odd sound of amused disappointment.  
"I was so sure," Rose pouted sadly.  
  
Merlin wondered what they were on about as they turned to offer curtsies and "Goodnight Your Majesty" to the king now standing in the doorway.  
"Goodnight ladies," he replied distracted as he noticed Merlin.  
  
"Perhaps so," the older woman amended to her friend, saucy sparkle returning.  
"I knew it!" Rose whispered exultantly as her chortling workmate dragged her from the room.  
  
"I wasn't sure where...have they gone?"  
Arthur closed the door without checking the corridor.  
"Don't worry about them Merlin. Those two have been telling slashy stories about me since you arrived in Camelot. Nobody takes them seriously."  
"Really? I never heard any."  
"As if they'd tell you, you're in them. What were you saying?"  
"I wasn't sure where to sleep tonight. If I'd gone straight to my bed you might think I was avoiding you and feel hurt but if you still want to be alone and found me in yours..."  
Arthur wordlessly held him in his arms and kissed him with tender affection before releasing him with a smile.  
"I love you, you poor worry wart. Sleep wherever you feel comfortable. I won't be offended."  
The simple phrases were so honest that Merlin sensed all the genuine affection they'd felt for each other over the years come together.  
"Then I choose you."  
  
Those words had a more profound effect on Arthur than any previous _I love you_ s. His left hand held Merlin's cheek as he marveled at what those lips had just said. Choosing Arthur meant choosing to carry a secret reviled far more than sorcery. Uther and his priests had executed no less than three nobles and seven commoners for same-sex activity in the city alone.   
  
Merlin was drawn into those astonished eyes and turned his head down to briefly kiss the slightly open lips: once, twice, three times, followed by a much longer movement where his tongue slipped in to open the responsive mouth wider. Pressure and speed increased as all their hope and fear, love and doubt tumbled over them in a deluge. They helped each other undress without completely breaking physical contact at any time. After an hour of lightly touching and kissing every part of each other--throat, finger, ankle, arse cheek, wrist, ear, hip, spine--they returned to each other's mouths, fingers skimming up, down and around. Familiar sounds and movements signaled the approach of the end and Merlin broke the kiss, earning a shattered  _"No"_ from Arthur until his tongue began to travel down Arthur's neck, throat, sternum, navel, then up his shaft to lap wetly at the engorged tip. _"OhYesss"_ the king encouraged, trying not to thrust into the bobbing mouth. To stop himself grabbing Merlin's dark head he used one hand to gradually tilt up on one side and the other to hint to Merlin with a tap on a shoulder followed by a sharp 'get round here' gesture that normally had a completely different context. Merlin let his fingers glide gently along and around Arthur while they shifted into the desired position, Arthur kissing the inside of his thigh as Merlin began to tenderly suck the tight head, feeling it move in his mouth in response to his stroking. Arthur eased Merlin's thighs slightly apart, massaging his balls as he slowly took the narrow member into his mouth at an angle. Merlin thrust vigorously, tightening his own tongue and lips and kneading Arthur's buttocks with his hands. Arthur came first. He usually held back to ensure Merlin was satisfied unless they could come together, but he knew Merlin couldn't keep this up for long. Merlin opened his mouth slightly so the mixture of saliva and semen slid warmly to pool in Arthur's pubic hair, gently holding and licking until Arthur started to retract.  
  
Feeling cool air replace hot mouth, Arthur rolled them both over so he lay with only his torso at an angle over the moaning Merlin. Merlin's exclamations became louder and cruder as Arthur turned around, mouth staying busy, so he could watch Merlin's face. Merlin watched him move in disbelief, eyes locked together, hands clutching that blond hair just to hold it, not control it. Arthur's hands encircled Merlin's ball sack, thumbs teasing the join between his legs.  
  
"Oh fuck! Fuck Arthur, fuck _FUCK_!"  
Arthur's gaze replied _I know what this is doing to you and **I love it!**_ He was so tempted to probe a prodding thumb into that nearby tight spot, knowing that Merlin would let him do anything right now but he could not lose himself like that, would not sacrifice trust just so he could fuck Merlin any way he wanted. Merlin had so much control over Arthur and was totally unaware of it. God he loved him! He released Merlin, who sobbed pathetically as he clenched his fists in despair - _ooh hoo love that_ , only breaking eye contact to blink as he slid hands and body up, coming to rest when they were nose to nose. Arthur traced a finger across his partner's left shoulder, down the arm to tickle Merlin's palm before squeezing his thumb. Merlin knew what he meant and ran his fingers up one side of himself (he'd never felt so huge) as Arthur shifted his weight onto his side so his own left hand slid under Merlin's, interweaving their fingers.  
"Come for me" he commanded in a whisper, kissing Merlin's complaining lips  and then laying his head on Merlin's chest to watch their joined hands bring him to climax. Merlin's cries overlapped and interspersed with Arthur's voice vibrating against him.  
             God yes! _Yes Merlin_ fuck  _come now_ god, fuck  _come, come my_ _Merlin_ fucking fucky fuck  _Yes_ Oh YES!!!!  
Arthur let go of Merlin's fingers and took sole control as hot white liquid emerged through his fingers, still moving and squeezing as Merlin lifted his hips higher with each pump. Arthur moved his head to the side as he felt Merlin try to raise himself up to look at Arthur's handiwork. Merlin tangled both hands roughly through Arthur's blond hair, bucking and moaning profanities until the last shudder left him breathlessly immobile, back arched, head thrown back.  
"God Arthur, you kill me!" A last unexpected spurt coincided with this verbal ejaculation and Arthur turned a filthily satisfied grin in Merlin's direction as he caught the last dribble on his finger, inserted the sticky finger in his mouth and with slow deliberation sucked it clean. " _Faaaahhhhk_ " Merlin gasped watching him.  
  
"You make me...there isn't even a word for what you make me feel, Merlin. Is that what you use your magic for, making me want to satisfy myself with you all day?"  
"You're managing that fine on your own,' he wiggled against him, 'If anything I'd make myself slightly less desirable--only slightly, just enough so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable to wear pants. Perhaps I should change to robes..."  
"What, like Gaius wears?"  
They were struck with the same notion and made similar traumatised sounds before laughing and wrapping themselves more comfortably together.  
"Well that's just put any chances of a second round to death.'  
"Good thing too Arthur Pendragon. If you'd kept up that tongue trick," their bodies thrilled at the memory, "I would have blown the back of your head off."  
  
"What a way to go! Much more fun than the guillotine, draw a bigger crowd too. Those maids in here earlier would be front and centre for that one. Promise if the priests catch us at it you'll behead me your way first."   
"That's so not funny. I made so much noise someone must've heard!"  
"Don't be stupid Merlin."  
"I always heard you and Gwen from my room."  
  
Arthur flushed Pendragon-red with a medley of other emotions, shame being the most prominent.  
"Sorry Arthur, I didn't mean..."  
It was obvious that Merlin was filled by horrified guilt and Arthur kissed his beloved into silence.  
"We're the only people at this end on this level. The guards have been made to wait at the bottom of the stairs since my grandfather's time. Directly below us is a statuary no one goes into because none of the statues are nudes, and the room directly above us is full of hideous ancestral furniture. I love you my Merlin and refuse to let any harm come to you that I do not inflict upon you myself. Speaking of possible inflicted harm--I am completely devoted to you, to us, together. You're not just some distraction, in case you're worried about that."  
"No, I'm not. I love you too Arthur, and I never thought of worrying about that." Because he did love him, he expressed his true concerns about their physical relationship.   
Arthur looked Merlin up and down, looked himself down and pouted in defeat.  
"You've got a point there...can't see a way around that one. Nothing's worth risking my... delicious ... hhmmnam... mmhmmm. It's hard to... think when you... when stroke my neck...like that...Merlin..mmm."  
"Like this?" Merlin continued as his other hand traced down the centre of Arthur's torso.  
"Mmm."  
"I believe it's getting even harder."  
"MMM." Arthur pounced on him and round two commenced.  
  
~~~~~  
 _faint scent of flowers, slow rustle of fabric--skirts?, discreet footsteps, whispered exclamation: "Hee, hee!", "Knew it", "Cor! how beautiful are they?!?" , giggled reply "Told you Merlin had a bum" , "hee, what a tiny little bum it is too. Ow!", "Sorry", soft scrapes of breakfast professionally meeting table, "You'd be double sorry if I dropped this: a) they'd wake up so perve time over leading to b) guillotine for us so no chance of future 'accidental'  perve time. Why'd you hit me anyway Rose? I never said it was an **ugly** bum. He's just not as deliciously beautiful as the King is he?"  
  
_   "The King is not **beautiful**!"  
  
 _"There's exhibit A sitting gloriously naked on the bed! how'd you do that with your voice? You sound just like..._ sitting? Argh, sorry Your Majesty."  
  
The apologetic humility of the older maid's curtsy was ruined by the muttered profanities she aimed at herself. Her companion, Rose, was busy laughing at her and curtsied late, one eye still attached to the slumbering Merlin's bum. These two were incorrigible! Yet they'd brought breakfast--BIG breakfast.  
"That all for me?"  
"Ah, no. We prepared extra in case, in case all went well for you both Your Majesty."  
His blush burned hotter than hers when her friend interjected "Which it obviously did" with a grin. Did this Rose have no shame?  
"Um, you did ask us to perform Merlin's duties until instructed otherwise My Lord."  
"If only we got to do **all** ..."  
"Will you shut up Rose!" Her verbal admonition was ineffective, accompanied as it was by a dangerously naughty  expression as she not only finished Rose's thought but extrapolated it...  
  
If he wasn't sitting (naked) next to an unconsciously sprawled Merlin (also naked) in a bed that they had so  (ferociously) obviously enjoyed each other in, he would have found these two rather entertaining. There certainly wasn't anything threatening in their behaviour. Any other servants finding him like this would have dropped everything and run screaming to tell someone instead of stopping to have a perve and a chat. Arthur tried to pull the sheet out from under Merlin to cover himself and when that failed the older servant (what was her name?) passed him a shirt from the floor, trying unsuccessfully to avert her eyes and involuntarily exclaiming _Cor!_  
  
"What should we do with you?" he asked, regretting it instantly as two sets of dark brown eyes glittered with mischief.  
"Can you be discreet?"  
They smirked.  
"Can you keep your mouths closed?"  
Smirks deepened.  
" **Can you have a thought that isn't dirty**?"  
  
They thought on that and shook their heads with smutty grins.  
"We're not telling anyone if that's what you're worried about."  
"No way, this is our little fantasy."  
  
Arthur pulled several strange faces as he tried to find a reply to that without setting them off again, and gave up. This pair could make 'air' into something lecherous. He didn't want to have to execute them to keep them quiet, not when they were obviously as happy as he was with the Merlin situation. That made a total of two citizens who did not condemn their relationship.  
  
"We'd be happy to continue doing Merlin's servant duties,"  
"He's obviously going to be busy,"   
"save someone else accidentally finding out,"  
"Please don't kill us,"  
"We'll behave,"  
"Most of the time,"  
" ** _Please_**?" they pleaded together.  
  
Arthur sauntered to the table, privately enjoying the way they watched him, and sampled the breakfast as he thought. That really wasn't a bad idea: he'd certainly know what they were up to, he could give Merlin less demeaning duties and having two women attending them would spread rumours of a less fatal nature.  
  
"All right. Just don't 'accidentally' bring breakfast this early again," _sparkling_ __smirks, "and, urm, clean sheets..."  
"Daily?"  
"Probably be best, yes. Merlin can discuss other details with you later. Don't worry about luncheon, I'll be eating with the Knights and he with the tiny little bum can feed himself. Perhaps you three can discuss it all, all the duties you'll be taking over...just that, nothing else, during midday meal."  
"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you, Your Majesty." Rose just grinned silently as her companion replied.  
"You may go."  
They bobbed merrily grateful curtsies and began gathering dirty clothes off the floor on their way out. Arms laden they stood at the door which their barely covered sovereign chivalrously opened for them.  
They bobbed politely again, the older woman (what was her name?) paused briefly.  
"If I may so bold as to offer congratulations Your Majesty. We always knew you were the only ones good enough for each other."  
"Thank you..."  
  
She did not offer her name, just smiled and almost danced along her busy way, humming to herself.


End file.
